


There Is Another

by stitchy



Series: Skywalker Swap [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Gen, and a few new canon cameos besides!, comicbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: A comicbook retelling of Episode IV in the spirit of the old Star Wars Infinities!Luke and Leia are placed in opposite homes after the fall of the Republic. Young Leia Skywalker is called to adventure when she meets two droids that belong to the strange witch, Old Kah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 has a cute habit of losing embedded images overtime, so I apologize if this has lost pages months or years from the time I post it. It should also be possible to read sequentially [on tumblr](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/tagged/there%20is%20another/chrono), albeit in a lower resolution :)

For Carrie xoxo

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this comic, you can read it page by page, rather than by chapter on [my tumblr](http://www.stitchyarts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
